Probablement
by Lowan
Summary: Une profonde réflexion, des incertitudes...Romance à sens unique.


**Titre : **Probablement

**Genre : **Hurt/comfort et un peu de romance à sens unique

**Rated :** K

**Note :** Je suis vraiment désolée si cette fic ne ressemble pas à grand-chose. Mais je remercie tout de même Olympe qui m'a lancé sur cette petite histoire. En fait, je lui ai demandé de me dire un mot pour me donner de l'inspiration, et elle m'a sorti « horloge ». Voilà pour la petite anecdote, donc je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture.

….

Tic tac

Il faisait nuit, il était tard

Tic tac

Il était assis dans un fauteuil du salon commun

Tic tac

Il était seul et réfléchissait

Tic tac

Tantôt son regard se posait sur son verre

Tic tac

Tantôt sur les flammes dansant dans la cheminée

Tic tac

Tantôt sur la grande horloge

Tic tac

Horloge dont seul le tic tac continu

Tic tac

Semblait vouloir briser le silence

Tic tac

Certaines personnes trouvent ce tic tac oppressant

Tic tac

Lui le trouve plutôt apaisant

Tic tac

Peut être même réconfortant

Tic tac

Mais il représentait également

Tic tac

Une source de réflexion

Tic tac

Oui, car ce tic tac est un peu comme lui, en fait

Tic tac

Il continu, ne meurt jamais

Tic tac

Oui, ce tic tac est éternel

Tic tac

Comme lui

Tic tac

Comme Helen

Tic tac

Helen…

Tic tac

Cette femme qu'il admire

Tic tac

Depuis leur rencontre à Oxford

Tic tac

Cette femme remarquable

Tic tac

Belle

Tic tac

Intelligente

Tic tac

Rationnelle

Tic tac

En fait,

Tic tac

Remarquablement belle, intelligente, rationnelle

Tic tac

Et bien d'autres qualités encore

Tic tac

Tout simplement

Tic tac

La femme qu'il aimait

Tic tac

La femme qu'il aime

Tic tac

La femme qu'il aimera encore

Tic tac

Probablement longtemps

Tic tac

En fait,

Tic tac

Probablement la seule femme

Tic tac

Qui aura jamais

Tic tac

Possédé son cœur

Tic tac

Mais la seule femme qu'il ne pourrait

Tic tac

Probablement jamais avoir

Tic tac

Parce que lui ne possédait pas

Tic tac

Son cœur à elle

Tic tac

Et il ne le possèderai

Tic tac

Probablement jamais

Tic tac

Parce que c'était déjà

Tic tac

Le bien d'un autre homme

Tic tac

Druitt…

Tic tac

John Druitt

Tic tac

Bon dieu qu'il pouvait haïr cet homme

Tic tac

Une envie de meurtre

Tic tac

Plus forte encore que celle

Tic tac

De domination du monde

Tic tac

Le prenait chaque foi

Tic tac

Qu'il pensait à Druitt

Tic tac

Envie qu'il n'assouvirait

Tic tac

Probablement jamais

Tic tac

Probablement…

Tic tac

Ce mot s'était répété ce soir

Tic tac

Plusieurs fois dans son esprit

Tic tac

Il but une gorgée de vin

Tic tac

Et fut interrompu dans ses pensées

Tic tac

Par l'entrée de quelqu'un dans la pièce

Tic tac

Tiens !

Tic tac

Pas l'entrée de n'importe qui.

Tic tac

« _-Nikola je venais juste te voir…_

Tic tac

_Avant de me coucher_

Tic tac

_Henry aurait besoin de ton avis_

Tic tac

_Concernant une nouvelle arme_

Tic tac

_Fonctionnant à décharges électriques._

Tic tac

Helen leva la tête de son dossier

Tic tac

Le cliquetis continuait

Tic tac

Et si elle n'y prêtait pas attention

Tic tac

Lui l'entendait très nettement

Tic tac

_-Helen, tu sais à quel point il me déteste_

Tic tac

_Ton petit loup-garou._

Tic tac

_-Probablement parce que tu n'es pas_

Tic tac

_Tendre avec lui non plus._

Tic tac

Il fit mine de réfléchir

Tic tac

Et de trouver cette réponse probable

Tic tac

_-Alors tache d'être aimable avec lui_

Tic tac

_S'il te plait_

Tic tac

_Au moins cette foi._

Tic tac

_-Je ferais ce que je peux_

Tic tac

_Mais je ne promets rien._

Tic tac

_-Je te remercie_

Tic tac

_Il t'attend demain_

Tic tac

_Pas avant 11h_

Tic tac

_-Entendu, Helen. »_

Tic tac

Elle le regarda un instant

Tic tac

Un bref instant

Tic tac

Dans les yeux

Tic tac

Puis le salua et sortit de la pièce

Tic tac

Il prit une nouvelle gorgée de vin

Tic tac

Laissa s'échapper un long soupir

Tic tac

Et se dit que la solitude

Tic tac

Etait à présent sa seule amie fidèle

Tic tac

Il fini son verre

Tic tac

Et sortit à son tour

Tic tac

Pour prendre la direction de sa chambre

Tic tac

Il se coucha en se disant

Tic tac

Que le temps

Tic tac

S'écoule, et lui glisse entre les mains

Tic tac

Sans qu'il trouve

Tic tac

Quelque chose de captivant

Tic tac

A faire de celui-ci

Tic tac

Et pour lui le temps

Tic tac

Ne s'arrêterait sans doute jamais

Tic tac

Il s'endormit donc

Tic tac

Une oreille sur l'oreiller

Tic tac

L'autre écoutant le bruit persistant de l'horloge

Tic tac

Pourtant, il n'y pas d'horloge

Tic tac

Dans cette chambre

Tic tac

Mais il ne prit même pas la peine

Tic tac

De se demander pourquoi il continuait

Tic tac

D'entendre ce…

_**Tic tac**_

Non.

Tic tac

Pour lui la réponse était toute trouvée

Tic tac

Simplement le temps qui avait

Tic tac

Probablement

Tic tac

Décidé de se rappeler à lui

Tic tac

Constamment

Tic tac

Eternellement

Tic tac

Désespérément

Tic tac

Mais là encore il se dit :

Tic tac

Probablement.

Tic tac Tic tac Tic tac Tic tac Tic tac…

Fin


End file.
